


Making a Memory

by Taikagami10



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikagami10/pseuds/Taikagami10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Lukas Roux is a normal gay fifteen year old boy. His boyfriend, Alexander James Montgomery, is the bad boy from down the street. Michael's parents are very supportive of him being gay but they strongly dislike Alex. Most of the reason is probably the fact that Alex is prone to get into fights, but another reason is his age. Alex is nineteen going on twenty. Though, Michael doesn't care about the age difference. He loves his Alex, And Alex loves his Mikey. There is just one problem. Michael has a secret. He can get pregnant. After a night at a party thrown by Alex's brother, Markus, things get hot and heavy between the two love birds. They have a love filled night of drunken sex then about a month later Mikey starts to act a little weird....</p>
<p>Join these two boisterous young men on their journey of love and sacrifice and tons of surprises mixed in.</p>
<p>****WARNING: MPREG****</p>
<p>(Being posted on Wattpad and Fictionpress too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Crash! Thunder boomed over the sleeping town as one lone figure snuck from building to building trying it's best to stay within the shadows. The figure stops at a house at the end of a dead end road. It scales up the side using the thatched fencing covered in vines that is attached along the side of the house. The figure climbs into the second story window. It was a bedroom. Perfect. The figure quietly chuckles low in his throat. Someone was in the bed, asleep. He notes that the room was fairly barren for the teen in the bed. Said teen woke up and looked at the figure standing in his room next to the open window. 

"Why didn't you just come into the front door like a normal person, Alex?" The teen asks exasperatedly as he got out of the warmth of the bed and shuffled over to his closet to gets some dry clothes for Alex. "Hurry and go to the bathroom and get in the shower. You're making the floor soggy." The teen grumbled.

"Well, I couldn't come in through the front door because your father hates me and he's in the living room." Alex said as he quickly tiptoed over to the adjoining bathroom doing as he was told. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his drenched clothes, the hopped in. He stood there motionless for a good five minutes just soaking in the warmth of the water cascading down his body. A few moments later the teen came into the steamy bathroom and set the clothes on the vanity. Then he settled himself on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Alex, you've been out all night. Where have you been?" The teen asked shakily, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I know I was supposed to spend all evening with you but I had some business to attend to." Alex replied shutting off the water and reaching out for a towel which Mikey handed him.

"What could you possibly be doing at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Mikey questioned curiously raising an eyebrow as the shower curtain opened to show Alex in a towel.

"That my love is for me to know and for you to eventually find out." Alex chuckles as he kisses Mikey on the cheek.

Mikey glanced at him sideways with his eyebrow still raised. “Okay? Well I’m going back to bed.” He sighs as he gets up and heads to back to the comforting warmth of his bed. A few short minutes later Alex slid into the bed behind him and snaked his arms around his waist.He then kissed Mikey on the neck and mumbled a ‘G’night’ into his hair and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning Mikey was up and making breakfast at 8:30 am.  
As soon as the aroma of bacon floated upstairs Alex cracked open his eyes and looked at the clock. He smiled because he knew Mikey’s parents were at work and that meant that they had the whole house to themselves. He got up and stumbled his way downstairs and moseyed into the kitchen. Snaking up behind Mikey and wrapping his arms around his waist he quietly whispers into his ear “Boo.” And chuckled when Mikey seemed to jump out of his skin.  
“ALEX!!!” Mikey screeched as he whipped around to swat his boyfriend on the arm. “You spooked me!” He pouted then hugs him back and kisses his cheek.  
“I love you.~~” Alex said with a stupid grin on his face.  
“I love you, too.” Mikey replied while flipping the bacon.  
“So, what are we having for breakfast this fine morning?” Alex asked in an obviously fake and over the top british accent.  
Mikey snorted and covered his mouth with his forearm and replied. “We are having pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and orange juice.” He waved his hand toward the plates he made for them that were awaiting the bacon he was cooking.  
“But, I don’t like orange juice.~~~~” Alex whined in a very baby-ish voice.  
“Then take over the bacon and I will get out the apple juice.” Mikey said with a sarcastic tone in his voice clearly amused with his boyfriend, as he headed over to the fridge to dig around for the apple juice.  
“What’s this big breakfast for anyways?” Alex asked genuinely curious as he plated the perfectly crisp bacon.  
“Well, today is the day I want to come out to my parents as boyfriends.” Mikey said quietly as he toed the ground after putting the juice on the table.  
Alex’s eyes went wide and he put the plates on the table. He then walked over to Mikey and engulfed him in his arms. “Baby, we don’t need to come out to them they would just keep us apart. You know how much they hate me.” He mumbled into his boyfriend’s blonde hair.  
“Alex, I don’t want to have to keep hiding you from them.” Mikey murmured into Alex’s chest.  
“Mikey, please don’t do this. I’m not ready for it. They will tear us apart and send me away to jail for statutory rape, because I‘m older than legal age” Alex replied pulling back just enough to look at Mikey’s face. What he saw hurt him to the very core. His little boyfriend was crying and Mikey rarely ever cried. “I’m sorry baby. I want to but, just not yet.” he nuzzled his face into the soft blonde hair in the top of Mikey’s head.  
“Okay, fine. But as soon as I turn eighteen we are telling them.” Mikey said sternly.  
Little did they know that their world was about to be flipped upside down.


End file.
